La Última Misión
by Kisa Killian
Summary: Relena retoma sus estudios sin darse cuenta de quien le va siguiendo los pasos y las consecuencias que esto traeria. 1xR. Capitulo 3. Necesito mas reviews por favor!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo: **_

_Ya había terminado la época de guerra y reinaba la paz. Pero hacía algunos años que empezaba así que no era estable, era el trabajo de los Preventers y la vice- ministra de relaciones pedido tiempo para terminar sus estudios secundarios y todos los pilotos pertenecían a los Preventers junto a Lady Une y Sally._

Capitulo 1:

Me reencontré contigo 

Relena Peacecraft estaba devuelta en la escuela San Gabriel. Sus amigos estaban muy alegres de volver a ver devuelta a la señorita Darlian.

-Señorita Relena , que gusto me da volver a verla.- una de sus antiguas amigas saludaba con gran alegría.

Y un gran bullicio se creo alrededor de ella. Relena estaba confundida al ver tantas personas hablando alrededor suyo.

Pero de pronto levantó la mirada que se cruzó con una que desde lejos la observaba simuladamente. Era una persona de ojos azules de mirada fría que se le hacía muy familiar.

Relena al percatarse de quien era esa persona dio unos cuantos pasos delante.

-Con permiso. Vuelvo enseguida.- dijo la jovencita con cierto apuro.

La multitud le abrió paso; mientras que ella caminaba mirando fijamente a aquella persona.

Mientras que Relena se le aproximaba, aquel joven pensaba.

- ¿Qué hago aquí, ¿en que pensé cuando me enteré que Relena regresaría a esta escuela? Yo no debería estar aquí.- el jovencito se replicaba a si mismo.

Una dulce pero triste vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos .

-Heero.

Heero subió la mirada y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de Relena que había dejado de ver hacía medio año.

-Relena.

-Heero, tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo nostálgicamente pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

-...- No contestó

-¿Y por qué viniste?- Relena preguntó intrigada

-...- Heero seguía sin responder, y lo peor de todo es que la última pregunta de la jovencita lo había tomado desprevenido

La campana de inicio de clases sonó y la multitud se desplazó a sus aulas. El patio quedó vacío , a excepción de dos jóvenes. Una pequeña ventisca corrió entre los dos mientras que ellos seguían inmóviles.

-Señorita Relena, las clases están a punto de ser dictadas.- Unas de las amigas de Relena llamó desde la ventana del aula

-Muchas gracias por avisarme, enseguida iré.- Relena contestó.

-Heero, es mejor que entremos a clases.- Dijo Relena con una cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Sí.

Relena caminaba a través del pasadizo hacia el aula, ella estaba un poco triste por que Heero no había cambiado pero por otra parte alegre porque él estaba allí.

"Cómo quería Relena que le dijera que cuando me enteré que ella se retiraría de su puesto de vice-ministra de relaciones exteriores e iba a regresar a esta escuela tomé el primer trasbordador y vine de inmediato." Heero la seguía desde un poco más atrás mientras pensaba .

"Acaso se trata de una visita para confesar sus sentimientos hacia mí...No en que estoy pensando, él nunca lo haría." La joven ex –reina, pensaba por la inesperada aparición del piloto perfecto.

"La veo muy distraída, ¿acaso será por mi presencia?." Heero se preguntaba mientras veía fijamente a la linda chica que se sentaba tres asientos más adelante.

"Heero, hace medio año que no te veo, recuerdo la ultima vez que te vi: fue cuando caíste a mis brazos y prometiste que nunca más matarías a nadie." La jovencita no dejaba de pensar en él.

Ella volteó la mirada hacia atrás hasta encontrarse con la de él.

"Relena, no sé que hago aquí, por qué vine?." Pensaba Heero tratándose a si mismo de esconder de la verdad.

A/N: Este fue el primer fanfic que escribi, lo tenia guardado desde hace 4 o 3 anos, pero me anime a publicarlo. Espero que les haya gustado y manden sus reviews con cualquier clase de comentario o cuestion. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II :

Mi confesión 

La hora de clases terminó y los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse de la clase. Relena se encontraba acomodando sus libros cuando tres de sus amigas se le acercaron.

Señorita Relena, ¿desea que la acompañemos camino a su casa?.- Una de las jovencitas ofreció con amabilidad.

Sí, señorita Relena, recuerde de que ya no tiene un vehículo que la venga a recoger.- dijo otra jovencita con preocupación.

No se preocupen, chicas. No me va a pasar nada, se los aseguro. No quiero causarles muchas molestias, muchas gracias.

Si esa es su decisión. Cuídese, hasta mañana señorita.

Hasta mañana chicas.

Relena atravesó la entrada de la escuela.

¿Te vienen a recoger?.- susurró una voz muy conocida al lado de ella.

La joven volteó y se encontró con la acostumbrada mirada fría del joven de ojos azules.

Heero, ah, ¿si, no, no me vendrán a recoger, ahora que he pedido tiempo para terminar mis estudios secundarios, soy una persona común y no sería lo correcto tener una limosina sólo para que me venga a recoger a la escuela.- comentó un poco exaltada.

¿Te podría acompañar, quiero hablar contigo.- dijo con su acostumbrado carácter frío.

Sí, claro.- aceptó extrañada.

" Dé qué querrá conversar conmigo." Se preguntó sorprendida.

Los dos jóvenes caminaban hacia la casa de Relena .

Relena comenzó a hablar pues desde el transcurso del recorrido ninguno había mencionado palabra.

Heero antes que todo me gustaría preguntarte ¿cuál fue el motivo de tu regreso a la Tierra?.

..., pues he estado ayudando a los Preventers y han esparcido miembros por toda la Tierra y las colonias para resguardar la paz y yo decidí venir aquí.

" Mis presentimientos eran ciertos, él no siente nada por mi." Pensó con tristeza.

... porque quería estar a tu lado y volver a verte.- dijo ni siquiera cambiando su expresión

" En verdad habré escuchado esas palabras por parte suya." Relena al escuchar aquella palabras se quedó pasmada.

Heero, ya llegamos, aquí vivo.

Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Relena con cierta inquietud.

Heero atravesó la pavimento y se marchó.

La joven entró a su casa y no podía creerlo, no dejaba de pensar en ese momento.

"... porque quería estar a tu lado y volver a verte."


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III :

**Faltaste** **a clases**

El día pasó rápido y llegó, ya era de mañana.

La jovencita se había despertado temprano pues durante toda la noche no había podido conciliar el sueño.

" Si me dijo eso de repente le importe. No, no lo creo." No dejaba de pensar el Heero.

No puedo seguir así, estoy esperando que me diga algo desde hace un año, desde que me dio ese beso inesperado y hasta ahora no me ha dicho algo relacionado. Esto me esta deprimiendo, no estoy atenta en clase, no se que hacer.

Relena se puso a llorar al sentirse confundida.

" Creo que la mejor solución será olvidarlo, aunque sea difícil."

Luego de algunos minutos en los cuales Relena había estado triste levantó su rostro que estaba húmedo de lágrimas.

Ohh, tengo que alistarme rápido para la escuela, ya es tarde.- dijo la jovencita mientras miraba el reloj.

Relena se cambió y desayunó , luego salió con sus cosas rumbo a la escuela.

Por el camino aún brotan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos hasta llegar a la escuela y como ya era tarde entró directo a su aula y tomó asiento.

Mientras ella se sentaba, una persona tres asientos más atrás la miraba preocupadamente

" Por qué habrá llegado tarde; tiene los ojos rojos. Por qué habrá estado llorando." Se preguntaba aquella persona .

En la hora de descanso, Heero estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras que desde lejos veía a Relena quien platicaba con sus amigas, aparentemente de algo muy agradable pues ella estaba divirtiéndose.

" No sé que hago acá si sabia que ella iba a estar bien con o sin mi presencia, tal vez fue porque necesitaba verla de nuevo."

Transcurrieron varias semanas, Relena había tenido solo algunas cuantas cortas conversaciones con Heero desde aquel día.

Era un día soleado, Relena como todos los días, fue a la escuela. Pero al llegar al aula se dio una gran sorpresa.

Señorita Darlian, por favor tome asiento.- dijo la profesora titular.

Sí, disculpe profesora.-

Señorita¿me parece que busca que busca a alguien?.

Sí, no es de importancia, discúlpeme.- dijo con tristeza al ver que no había llegado.

Relena estaba triste y tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre todo esto.

En la hora de descanso las amigas de Relena se le acercaron.

Señorita Relena, se nota triste.

Sí, señorita Relena ¿es en algo en el que podamos ayudar para que recupere el ánimo?.

- No chicas, muchas gracias pero no es nada de importancia, al contrario, seguro que mañana se arregla todo.- la jovencita dijo eso para no preocupar a sus amigas y ella les regaló una sonrisa.

* * *

N/A: Espero que haya sido de su agrado, manden sus reviews (aun si no les ha gustado) pero manden por favor.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
